Beautiful Mess
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Passions. This focus mainly on Kay, Miguel and their familes
1. Default Chapter

Title: Beautiful Mess 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Passions except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio)

"I'm going out of my mind these days  
Like I'm walking 'round in a haze  
I can't think straight, Ican't concentrate  
And I need a shave."

"Hey Lopiz-Fitgerald!" A guy screamed as he came into the meeting room.

"Which one?" Antonio, Miguel and Luis asked.

"The one who has a baby on the way." The man responded back.

"Again which one?" Miguel asked.

"I don't know but if you ask me again I'll hang up on the caller." The person said annoyed.

"I'll take it." Luis said as he picked up the phone.

"Luis." He said as he picked it up. "Ok Noah I'll tell him." Luis said as he hung up the phone.

"Miguel, that was Noah." Luis said.

"Is Kay and the baby all right?" Miguel asked worried.

"Noah, called from his car, they were on the way to the hospital. Kay went into labor." Luis said.

"I knew I should have already went up there, but Kay kept telling me that she wasn't about to go into labor." Miguel said worried.

"Just be glad there's a hospital near campus." Antonio pointed out.

"I can't believe I'm about to be an aunt." Theresa said happily.

"I'll be happy too as soon as I can get up there." Miguel said.

"Ok, well I'll drive you there, sirens and all. We should be there in no time." Luis said as he got up.

"Going to tell Sam?" Antonio asked.

"I don't think I should." Luis said as they all left.

"Kay, you've got to breath." Noah said as he drove to the hospital as fast as he possibly could.

"Let me worry about my breathing, while you worry about getting us there in one piece!" Kay screamed as she got another contraction.

"I'm working on it and I called Miguel." Noah told her.

"Why would you do that?" Kay asked mad.

"Because I thought he'd like to know that his child is about to be born."

"Right and then when he tells Dad and Mom then I'm going to kill you."

"I don't think he will, Kay. I really don't."

"Right and I'm just supposed to believe you."

"Have I let you down so far?"

"No, you're the only one in our family who hasn't." Kay said remembering when she moved in with Noah.

_There was a knock on Noah's door so he put the phone down. "I'll be right back, there's someone here." He walked over to the door and was shocked to see who he saw when he opened it, his little sister Kay standing there with suitcases. "Kay?" He asked shocked._

_"Noah, can I come in?" Kay said as she pushed past him._

_"Sure, why not? Does Mom and Dad know you're here?" Noah asked as Kay put her things down._

_"Well they know that I'm not in their house and that I'm moving out." Kay said as she went back to the door and got some more things._

_"And you've decided you'd stay here?" Noah asked confused._

_"Why not? You are my brother, my favorite brother." Kay said faking smiling._

_"I'm your only full brother so I don't think that counts." He said as he started to help her with her stuff. "Why are you moving any way?" _

_"Because mom gave me an ultimatum either stay away from Miguel or move out, so I moved out." _

_"Wait, why would mom care if you were with Miguel?"_

_"Oh no one told you?" Kay asked._

_"Told me what?"_

_"That I'm pregnant with Miguel's child." Kay said with out flinching._

"Do you have to put that siren on so loud, you're hurting Little Ethan's ears." Theresa said trying to cover up her son's ears.

"I doesn't have a volume control, Theresa. It never has." Luis told her back.

"So Miguel, are you nervous?" Antonio asked.

"Worse then I've ever been, you know I don't know how papa did this with five of us." Miguel said truthfully.

"First I don't think he had to take a police car every time one of us was born." Luis pointed out.

"Thank God or papa would have been deaf." Theresa said annoyed.

"Speaking of papa neither one of you told mama right?" Miguel asked worried.

"No, I didn't." Antonio said.

"I wouldn't dare." Luis said.

"Theresa?" Miguel asked.

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to." Theresa said.

"Well it is best you don't because mama would tell Kay's parents and she hates Kay for what she thinks she did." Miguel said.

"For leaving town and not telling you or anyone where she was going?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah that." Miguel said thinking about to when he heard Kay had left.

_Miguel was sitting in the hospital with his mother when his cell phone went off. "Hello?" He asked._

_"Miguel, have you see Kay?" Sam asked._

_"No, why is something wrong?" Miguel asked._

_"She didn't contact you?" Sam asked shocked._

_"No, remember I told her we'd talk tomorrow?" Miguel pointed out._

_"Well if she contacts you call us please." Sam said as he hung up._

_"Mijo, wants wrong?" Pilar asked._

_"I don't really know." Miguel said as he dialed the Bennett house._

_Jessica answered. "Hello?"_

_"Jessica, what's going on over there? Your dad called and was wondering if I had talked to Kay."_

_"He didn't tell you?" Jessica asked shocked._

_"Tell me what?" _

_"Kay moved out." Jessica said._


	2. Beautiful Mess 2

Title: Beautiful Mess 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Passions except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio)

"I go to work and I look tired  
The boss man says son you're gonna get fired  
This ain't your style  
And behind my coffee cup"

"Ok breath like this." Noah said demonstrating for Kay.

"I know how to breath Noah!" Kay said annoyed.

"I'm just trying to help." Noah pointed out.

"I know you are. It's just…" Kay started to say.

"You want Miguel here?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. I mean it's like he'll come here for me." Kay said sadly.

"You don't know that. I mean what about everything that has happened recently?"

"You mean how he's been calling me, checking up on me, and all that stuff?"

"Yeah that."

"He's only doing it because of the baby, you know it, he knows it and I know it."

"Actually I don't know it. I thought everything he was doing was about you, because he loved you."

"Yeah well you were mistaken."

_"Are you planning on calling anyone and telling them where you are?" Noah asked as he handed her a cup of milk._

_"Thanks, and no. Not yet any way." Kay said as she took a sip._

_"But I bet everyone's worried."_

_"No they're not. They're probably throwing a party right now."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"You would." _

_"Excuse me?" Noah asked shocked._

_"It's just… you haven't been home lately. You haven't seen what living there is like. How mom treats me, how torn up our family is now that John and David have shown up."_

_"Right, Dad told me about John and David and from what I can gather I don't think he believe them."_

_"He doesn't and shouldn't. David's working with Ivy to tear them apart."_

_"Have you told them this?"_

_"Yeah and they think I'm lying so… but let's forget them, please."_

_"Sure, so are you at least going to tell Miguel where you are?"_

_"No, he made it pretty clear that he all cares about is our cousin and so I'm going to let him only deal with our cousin."_

_"But you're pregnant with his child."_

_"Which he doesn't want so why complicate his life any more?"_

_"I think it would be a lot less complicated if you just told him where you were."_

_"That's your opinion not mine and since I'm the one who's pregnant…" Kay looked at Noah. "Don't you dare!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Noah asked confused._

_"I've seen that look before Noah Bennett."_

_"What look?"_

_"The look that means that the second I'm gone you're going to call him."_

_"That's not true." Noah said lying._

_"I don't believe you."_

_"So what if you don't believe me?"_

_"So I'm not going to let you out of my sight."_

"Kay?" Miguel screamed as he came running into the hospital.

The nurse looked up. "Are you looking for a patient?"

"Yes, um Kay Bennett. She came in her in labor." Miguel said out of breath.

"Let me check." The nurse said as she picked up some files.

"Ok how did you run that fast?" Luis asked out of breath as he came out to Miguel.

"Yeah, little brother, you should be on the track team or something with that kind of speed." Antonio said as he caught up with them.

"Sorry if I wore you out, I just… I don't want to miss it." 

"It's ok, don't worry. Wait where is Theresa and little Ethan?" Luis asked.

"I lost them a while back." Antonio said.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go try to find them." Luis said running off.

"Um sir?" The nurse asked.

Miguel and Antonio walked over to the desk. "Did you find her room?"

"Are you a relative or something?"

"I'm the father of her baby." Miguel said.

The nurse looked at Antonio.

"I'm his brother."

"Fine, um… it's room 234." The nurse said.

"Which way?" Miguel asked.

"Take a right." The nurse said.

"Wait can you if our brother or sister comes back and ask for her room can you tell them?" Miguel asked.

"How am I supposed to know that they're your brother and sister?" The nurse asked annoyed.

"You'll know. Luis, we'll make a point of telling you." Antonio said smiling as Miguel and him walked towards Kay's room.

_"Where could she be?" Miguel asked Jessica worried._

_"I don't know, but let's not worry. I mean she's probably fine." Jessica said lying._

_"Have the police reported anything?" Hank asked Sam._

_"No, nothing's come up yet." Sam said sadly._

_"I'm going to go make us some dinner, everyone must be starved." Grace said as she headed into the kitchen._

_"Now that's she gone, can someone tell me how Kay was able to leave?" Sam asked._

_"Are you implying we let her go?" John asked mad._

_"What I'm implying is that she shouldn't have been allowed to leave." Sam said back._

_"Wait, dad calm down. Let's not get in any arguments right now." Ethan said as he stepped between his dad and John._

_"Did she mention any where's she could go?" Miguel asked._

_"She mentioned the Russell's but…" Jessica started to say but decided it was best not to say it._

_"But what?" Miguel asked._

_"Mom, told her she'd call ahead and tell Eve and TC not to let her stay there." Jessica said sadly._

_"Grace!" Sam screamed._

_"You're over reacting. I mean maybe she didn't mean it." Charity said speaking up._

_"If she told her not to go to the Russell's then where is there to go?" Miguel asked._

_"I don't know." Jessica said lying._

_"What are you screaming out?" Grace asked as she came out._

_"Did you tell Kay you were going to keep her from staying at the Russell's?" Sam asked._

_"Yes but…" Grace started to say._

_"Great, now because of you. Kay could be anywhere's." Sam said mad._

_"Wait Hank did you see if she called you or Ethan, maybe she called one of you." Miguel pointed out._

_"I guess it's worth a try." They said as they checked their messages._

_"No, not that I think she'd want to stay with a half brother she barely knows." Ethan said sadly._

_"But what about a full brother she knows really well?" Gwen asked. "I mean you always talk about Noah and Kay like they were inseparable when they were younger." Gwen pointed out._

_"But how would she be able to get up there?" Grace asked._

_"I don't know but she better be there." Sam said as he dialed Noah's number and tried hard not to say something to Grace._

_"They have to find her." Miguel said sadly_

_"They will, Miguel they will." Jessica said._


	3. Beautful Mess 3

Title: Beautiful Mess 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Passions except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio)

"What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
'Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in"

Noah came around the corner caring a cup of coffee and he saw Miguel. "Miguel?"

The second he heard Noah's voice he ran over. "Is Kay ok? Is the baby ok? Did I miss it?" Miguel asked worried.

"No, look why don't you go in. I know Kay wants to see you." Noah said as he went in first. "Kay, there's someone here to see you."

"Unless it's the person with the drugs, I really don't want to see them."

"Well what if it was me?" Miguel asked as he came in.

"You need to get out! You did this to me! This is all your fault!" Kay said as she started throwing ice cubes at Miguel.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving." Miguel said as he went back outside and so did Noah.

"Sorry about that, she hasn't really been very happy."

"But I thought you said she wanted to see me?"

"She does. She's just worried that you're not here to see her."

"That much I understand. I mean she always worries about that."

"Well what are you going to do to prove to her you're here to see her?"

"I'm going to talk to her till she believes me." Miguel said as he started to open the door.

"Take this." Noah said as he offered him a book.

"What for?"

"A shield." Noah said smiling.

"Thanks." Miguel said as he opened the door. "Kay… look we need to talk." Miguel said. 

"I don't want to talk to you!"  Kay screamed as she threw some more of her ice at him.

"Nice try." Miguel said as he blocked them with the book. "But I'm not leaving."

"Don't say that because I'm not letting you stay." Kay said as she reached for more ice but realized there as none.

"Then I guess I'm staying." Noah said as he took the seat next to Kay. 

"Don't I get any opinion in this?" 

"No, because you're not thinking sanely."

"Do I ever?"

"No, but you can't kick me out, Kay."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to be here with you. I wouldn't want to be any where's else."

"Not even with Charity?" Kay said sarcastically.

"No, we're through you know that."

"But you still love her."

"And I always will but there's you…" Miguel started to say but Kay let out a loud scream.

"Kay, take a deep breath." Miguel said worried as he took her hand.

"It hurts so much." Kay said as tears started to come down her face.

"I know just breath, it'll pass."

Kay started to breathe and squeeze Miguel's hand tight.

_Noah's phone rang. He answered the phone quickly not wanting to wake up Kay. "Hello?" Noah whispered._

_"Why are you whispering?" _

_"Someone's sleeping in my room and I don't want to wake them up."_

_"Well this will be quick."_

_"Ok, shoot."_

_"Look I know we should of told you sooner but Kay's pregnant."_

_"Oh really, who's the father?" _

_"Miguel."_

_"And how is everyone taking the news?"_

_"Not too good especially your mother. Her and Kay have been at each other's throats."_

_"That doesn't sound any good so why are you calling me?"_

_"Well it seems Kay's ran away and we don't know where she is. We're really worried."_

_"You couldn't stop her?"_

_"Well… that's a long story but I'm wondering is if she came to see you."_

_"Why do you think she she'd come here?"_

_"I know it's a stretch but we were hoping she did."_

_"Well I don't really think I can say no."_

_"Then she is?"_

_"But I can't really yes either."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because she really doesn't won't for you to come get here."_

_"But…"_

_"Give her time. You have to. Because if you come now; she'll just move further and you might never find her."_

_"I guess you've got a point."_

_"Look I'll try to warm her up to you but I don't know how long that will take."_

_"Just do it as quickly as you can."_

_"I will."_

_"Well I'm glad she came to you."_

_"Me too."_

Pilar walked into the police station and went up to Sam's desk. "Have you seen Luis?"

"Give me a second." Sam said. "Anyone seen officer Lopez-Fitzgerald?" Sam asked the officers.

"He had a family emergency. He checked out a squad car." One of the officer's spoke up.

"What kind of an emergency?" Sam asked.

"He didn't say. He left with his brothers and his sister through."

"Thanks." Sam said and then turned to Pilar. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you?"

"No, not one word. What could be the "emergency"?"

"It's not Beth. He'd tell you if she went into labor."

"True."

"And Antonio would tell you if Sheridan went into labor."

"Right."

"If something was wrong with Little Ethan, Theresa would tell you."

"But if Kay was in labor, no one tell me."

"You've got a point."

_"How's Antonio doing?" Miguel asked as he came back into the waiting room._

_"No change. Where did you go?" Pilar asked._

_"I was at the Bennett's." Miguel said sitting down._

_"What did Kay need now?" Pilar asked sarcastically._

_"Kay didn't anything."_

_"Then why did you go over there?"_

_"Because I needed to find Kay."_

_"Find Kay?" Pilar asked confused._

_"Yes find Kay, she's missing."_

_"Missing? You mean she's been taken?"_

_"No, mama."_

_"Then what's going on?"_

_"Kay ran away."_

_"What? Why would she do that? Why wouldn't she tell you she was leaving?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"She didn't ever tell you, the father of her child! And does her family even know where is?"_

_"We all do. She's with her brother."_

_"Which one?"_

_"Noah."_

_"Wait you're saying she did tell someone where she was going?'_

_"No, look we called Noah and he told us where she was."_

_"And Sam's going to go get her right?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"We decided it would best if we let her be."_

_"Best for who? Are you really ok with your baby being some where's else?"_

_"No I'm not but what can I do?"_

_"Legally you have rights."_

_"I'm not going to force her to come back."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because the stress could cause her to lose the baby, she's my best friend and because I don't want to cause her to never to come back."_

Kay laid her head back down on the pillow.

Miguel let go over hand. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I can take the pain at least until the doctor with the drugs gets here."

"How can you?"

"I have to. If I don't how is our baby going to be born?"

"Good point. Kay about what I was saying…"

"I don't care; I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Look I'm sorry for throwing all my ice at you."

Miguel smiled. "It's ok. Do you want me to get you some more?"

"It doesn't really do any good but yes I'd like some more."

"Ok I'll be right back." Miguel said getting up and grabbed the container. He mentally told himself that when he came back he'd tell her, he loved her.


	4. Beautiful Mess 4

Title: Beautiful Mess 4/?               

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at cha005@latech.edu 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Passions except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio)

"This morning put salt in my coffee  
I put my shoes on the wrong feet  
Losing my mind I swear   
You might be the death of me  
But I don't care"

"I'm calling Miguel's cell phone." Pilar said as he started to dial the number.

"He won't have it on if he's at the hospital, you know that." Sam pointed out.

"Well if he's not in the hospital then he will have it on so that will be my answer." Pilar said as she was told the cell phone was unavailable.

"He's at the hospital." Pilar said as she put the phone down.

"There could be a million other explanations." Sam pointed out.

"Yes that Kay is in labor giving birth to our grandchild and she doesn't want me there."

"I'm not really sure that's it but if it was can you even blame her?" 

"Yes I can this child will be grandchild and I don't want to miss its birth."

"Look I will try to find what hospital they are at and I'll bring your with me and Ivy on two conditions?"

"What are the conditions?"

"One that you don't even mention to Grace where we are going and you have to be nice to Kay. Can you do that?"

"Fine, just find her Sam please."

_"Noah, I'm fine really. Stay with your study group. I'll probably be asleep when you get back though. Ok bye I love you." Kay said as she hung up the phone._

_There was a knock at the door._

_Kay walked over to it to answer it. "Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald?" She asked shocked._

_"So this is where you ran off to." Pilar said as she came in the room. _

_"What are you doing here?" Kay asked confused as she closed the door._

_"I came to take you back to Harmony." Pilar said as she started looking for Kay's suitcases._

_"I'm not going back home." Kay said._

_"Yes you are. You're going to come back with me and stay there and have your baby there."_

_"No, I'm not. I'm staying here and having my baby here. How did you even know I was here?"_

_"Miguel told me."_

_"How does Miguel know?"_

_"Noah told him."_

_"Of course. Look there is nothing you can say or do to make me go back home, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald."_

_"So you're just going to stay here and act selfish? What about Miguel that's his baby too? Or what about your family?"_

_"My family! Miguel! None of them want me there. All Miguel wants is Charity, my mother doesn't even want me to be in my own house."_

_"Miguel loves Charity and want did you expect your mother to do you treat Charity so badly and your mother even worse."_

_"I'm having Miguel's child doesn't that mean anything?"_

_"I don't know what you did to get pregnant but that doesn't mean that he stops loving Charity."_

_"But in the very least he could love me."_

_"Maybe if you weren't such a selfish, spoiled brat he would."_

_"That's it. Get out now!" Kay screamed._

_"What?"_

_"I don't want you any where near me and I'm sure not coming back with you. Tell everyone else that I'm staying here." Kay said as she opened the door._

_"Fine." Pilar said mad as she left._

"So how is she doing?" Theresa asked as Miguel as he came out of the room. 

"She's doing a lot better. She at least stopped throwing things at me. " Miguel said exhausted as he sank down in to the chair next to her. 

"Can you believe that you're going to be the first Lopez-Fitzgerald's child to be a father?" Antonio asked.

"I just can't believe my little brother is going to be a father before I am." Luis said.

"By what like a week." Miguel said sarcastically.

"So have you thought about the whole idea of marriage that we were talking about?" Theresa asked Miguel.

"Theresa!" Miguel said mad.

"Marriage? When were you thinking of marrying Kay?" Luis asked shocked.

"Theresa, you weren't supposed to say anything." Miguel said mad.

"Why didn't you tell Luis or me?" Antonio asked.

"Because I didn't want it to become a family decision, that's why." Miguel said getting up.

"Well the real question is are you still thinking about marrying her?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, ok. I even got the ring." Miguel said taking it out of his pocket.

"You're going to ask my sister to marry you?" Noah asked shocked as he came up.

"Great! Now everyone knows!" Miguel said.

_"Hey is there any chance that we're actually going to be able to enjoy this dinner?" Charity asked Miguel._

_"What do you mean?" Miguel asked confused._

_"Your body may be here Miguel but your mind isn't. What's going on?" Charity asked confused._

_"I just have a lot of things on mind that's all Charity."_

_"You mean things like Kay?"_

_"Yes, I'm just worried about her and our baby."_

_"But couldn't you at least try not to think about her tonight? I mean we're on one of our first dates in a long time and plus Noah said she's fine."_

_"I know what Noah said and I'm sorry it's just…"_

_"Why don't you just go up there and see her? Get it over with so maybe when you come back you can be with just me?"_

_"You really want me to do that?"_

_"I'm begging you to do that."_


	5. Beautiful Mess 5

Title: Beautiful Mess 5/?               

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at cha005@latech.edu 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Passions except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio)

"What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
'Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in"

"So do you really think we'd be able to leave with out Grace finding out?" Pilar asked.

"I hope." Sam said as she opened the door to his house.

"You just better hope she's at the B and B." Pilar said.

"Hope who's at the B and B?" Grace asked as she came into the living room.

"Grace, hi." Sam said shocked.

"So what are you two up to?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to get my jacket." Sam said.

"Why?"

"It's cold outside."

"Not here it's not. So where are you going?"

Sam looked at Pilar.

"Theresa's car got stuck out of state and Sam and I are going to get her."

"Why doesn't she just call her husband, Fox?"

"Umm…" Pilar started to say.

"We're going to see Noah." Sam said.

"Why? Did Kay go into labor?"

"Yes." Pilar said.

"Then I'm going with you."

"No Grace. She wouldn't want you there." 

"She's my daughter."

"Who has made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with you."

"But I'm her mother."

"Grace, she doesn't want you there, ok?" You need to respect her wish. Like she did yours when she left." Sam said as he grabbed his jacket and Pilar and him left.

"You know what I've been thinking about a lot?" Miguel asked.

"What?" Kay asked as he gave her more ice chips.

"How great our lives are going to be when the babies are born."

"Yeah, right. With you in Harmony trying to go to school and working and me here with the kids trying to go to school."

"Well I just assumed you and the kids would move back to Harmony with me."

"Well you shouldn't have Miguel. I left Harmony for a lot of good reasons and those same good reasons are the reasons why I shouldn't go back." 

"Not even for me or the children?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know neither you or anyone else really want me back in Harmony."

_"You finally came back." Kay said mad as Noah came into the room._

_"Ok. Why aren't you asleep?" Noah asked shocked as he closed the door._

_"Well I'm just a little bit too mad to go to sleep."_

_"Who are you mad at?"_

_"You."                   _

_"What did I do?"_

_"You called home and told everyone I was here."_

_"How did you find that out?"_

_"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald came by and told me."_

_"What did she come here for?'_

_"To drag me back to Harmony."_

_"I bet that was pleasant."_

_"Yeah, because I always love being yelled at."_

_There was a knock at the door. "I'll answer that." Noah said getting up and opening the door._

_"Is Kay here?" Miguel asked._

_Noah turned around. "Kay, it looks like you may be yelled at again."_

"Who were you talking to?" Noah asked as he came up to Theresa.

"Paloma, I thought she might want to know about Kay."

"How is she doing?" Noah asked as he sat down next to Theresa and little Ethan.

"Good, she's even met some that she calls her Fox."

"Resa, you know I still can't believe that you married o a Crane."

"My second one, kind of."

"Right, I forgot about your "marriage" to Julian Crane."

"I wish I could but at least I got Little Ethan out of the deal."

"And he is adorable."

"Yes he is. You know if you'd come back to Harmony more then you'd probably no more about what was going on in your friends and families lives."

"Yes but if I came home then I'd probably be very unhappy."

"And why's that?'

"Well let's just put it this way I've been able to find my own Fox."

Theresa laughed. "Please tell me that you mean a female Fox."

"Yes, Theresa I mean a girl not a guy." Noah said laughed.

_"Is there anything we go to for you?" Ethan asked as he and Jessica came into the kitchen where Sam was._

_"Yes promise me that both of you will never run away."_

_Jessica sat down next to him. "Well as of now I have no plans to."_

_"Me either plus my wife may have a little bit of a problem with me leaving."_

_"Yeah Reese would have a problem with me leaving to."_

_"Good, so I'll only have one child to worry about."_

_"Why don't you go see her?" Ethan asked._

_"She wouldn't want me to or at least Noah says she wouldn't."_

_"Well I think Noah's wrong. I know Kay and she loves you. I know she'd want to see you." Jessica said._

_"But she left so wouldn't that mean that she wanted to get away from me?"_

_"No, I think that that meant she wanted to get away from Grace not you." Ethan said._

_"I agree with Ethan I don't think this had anything to do with you. I think this all had to do with mom. Look it wouldn't hurt to go see her would it?"_

_"I guess not, thanks for the advice, kids."_


End file.
